dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
01- Sanctuary Monsters: Boss: Zone Connection: 02- Wilderness Monsters: Boss: Zone Connection: 03- Lost Capital Monsters: Boss: Zone Connection: Stone Gate to The Path of Exile: (22,2) Top Middle Sewer to the Wetland':' (46,37) Bottom Right Inquisition: (41,37) Bottom Right 04- Path of Exile Monsters: Boss: Zone Connection: Dragon Seal table to the Frostland: (49,2) 05- Wetland Monsters: Boss: Zone Connection: Dark Rift: (14,54) bottom Left 06- Frostland Monsters: Boss: Zone Connection: Mysterious Passage to The Forgotten Land (31,2) 07- Illusion Forest Monsters: Boss: Zone Connection: 08- Monsoon Plain Monsters: Boss: Zone Connection: Sanctuary: (2,24) Middle Left Farhill Manor: (7,4) Top Left City of Mist: (21,22) Middle The Gate of the Capital: (30,38) Bottom Right 09- The Capital Monsters: Enhanced Golem: Furious Wraith: Mercenary Assassin: Boss: Michael: Harwin: Robben: Fortune Hunter: 500 souls Zone Connection: Sanctuary: (24,46) Bottom Middle Village of the Sacrifices: (41,37) Bottom Right Gate of Dragons: (22,2) Top Middle 10- Village of the Sacrifices Monsters: Boss: Zone Connection: 11- Road of the Dragons Monsters: Mighty Golem: Wasteland Wolf: Old God Follower: Shadow Drake: Boss: * Shadow Dragon: *Respawn Daily Zone Connection: Sanctuary: (4,48) Ice Valley 12- Ice Valley Monsters: Freezing Wraith: Goblin General: Goblin Vanguard: Chilling Golem: Polar Frostwolf: Boss: * Helfrine: Drop: Zone Connection: 13- City of Mist: Monsters: Dark Surveillant: Tusker: Quirky Bird: Gigantic Lizard: Boss: ''' * Furious Shadow Dragon: *Respawn Daily Drop: Blackblood, Dazzling Staff * Shadow Dragon *Respawn Daily '''Zone Connection: 14 - The Forgotten Land Monsters: Dragonborn Infantry: Howling Dragon, Soaring Dragon Stun Gargoyle: Ferocious Swing, Undisturbed Slumber *Heals but Stunnable Furious Werewolf: Rending *Bleed Exiled Forerunner: Retribution Frosty Drake: Freezing Frostbite, Paw Strike*Bleed Alchemic Golem: Shattering Slash, Immune to Bleed Guardian Golem: Ruthless Stomp*AE Stun, Immune to Bleed Boss: * Alchemist Gilbert: Fiery Smash, Mind Shock, Can Not Be Stunned Drop: Gilbert's Square Hammer * Pieatis: Mind Control, Blinding, Can Not Be Stunned Drop: Dark Spirit Robe * Han, Rouge Knight: Drop: Protector Sword, * Mage Swordman's Ghost: *Scorch Drop: * Freezing Dragon Drop: Winter Scale Armor Mighty Fragment, Frost Arcane Page, * Gemini Golems: Drop: Magic storm Core, Twin Pendant * Demon Sovereign: Vitality Drain, Infinte Strenght, Can Not Be Stunned * 2x Gargoyle: Ferocious Swing, Undisturbed Slumber *Heals but Stunnable Drop: Zone Connection: 15 - The Edge of the World Dungeons: *Respawn Daily Inquisition'': ''from map 3 Lost capital. Require: Inquisition Symbol Monsters: Knight Inquisitor: Deadly Slash Nameless Giant: Exiled Forerunner: *Mag Down Boss: * Wayne, Orc: Ravage Drop: ''Conquesting Pole Axe, Golden Bracer, Golden Barbarian Mail, Beast Skull, Arbiter Mudella: Gale Slash(AR), Dash(AR), Can Not be Stunned ''Drop: ''Argentine Knight Shield, Execution Sword, Church Long Sword,, Golden Runed Ring, Mighty Fragment, Blueprint Lobster Gauntlets '''Zone Connection: '''Lost Capital '''Dark Rift '''from map 5 Wetland. Require: Glowing Branch or Dark Crystal Check point: Layer 8, 15, 23, 30, 34 Layer 1-8 Layer 9-15: Boss: Maya, God: Use God Curse at low Health(Dwarf Helmet), Bleed Layer 16-23: Bleed, Boss: Molten Gold Dragon use ?Scorch? at end Layer 24-30: Plague, Bleed, Layer 31-34 Floor 1, 2(9%),4(10%),?, 30: Ancient Monument Floor 1: Mysterious Old man: Rift Informant: ?,?,10-15 Floor 10: Trapped Girl Require 5 Magnet Meteorites -> ??? Omni- Chip Floor 11,12: Deserter: Drop: Sinner's Blood 7: Ravaging Robber 9-10: Lost Thief for Floor 18 Floor 18: Sarcophagus: Require 10 Sinner' Blood for -> ??? Floor ?21 to 30?: Armor Parts Floor 23: Locked chest Floor 16 , 30: Food Vendor Unique Items: Ancient Cider, '''Hollow Valley '''from' map 7 Illusion Forest. Require: Exorcism Powder '''Monsters: Magnetic Golem: Stomp*Stun, Immune to Bleed Evil Eyed Tyrant: Beam Rake, Immune to Plague Blazing Bird: Scorching Claws (Top Left) Frost Goblin: Frost Swing (Bottom Right) Illusion Wolf: *Bleed Boss: * Warlock's Shadow: Giant Fireball, Power Transfer, Soil Acidification Drop: Immolator Mask, Evil Spirit Pendant, Sage's Scepter, Serenity Ring Mighty Fragment, Vision Powder, Destroyer Rune, Witherwood Staff Blueprint * Rholana's shadow: *killable only once per account Drop: Destroyer Rune, Mighty Fragment, '' '''Farhill Manor (Hard mode)' Monsters: Enslaved Ghost: Otherworldly Shriek Toxic Zombie: Erosive Paw Strike *Plague Boss: ''Mithiril Ring,'' * Knight Tulus: Bash, Healing, Self Sacrifice Drop: Lobster Gauntlets, Sworn Square Hammer, Mithirl Ring, God's Servant Note, Knight Rune, '' * Baron Rotten: Otherworldly Shriek, Giant Fireball, Life Drain ''Drop: Magic Boots, Saint's Ring, Dark Silver Guardian's Battle Hammer, Golden Purify Amulet' ''Mighty Fragment, , Withered Hand, ''Inflammable Cloth Blueprint'' Underground Colosseum Round''' 1*,2*,3*,4*,5*,6'✶ 1*Grey: Wind Slasher,, Phantom Blade Dance, Can Not Be Stunned 1*Annita: 2*Warrior Jenako: 2*Paladin Wenndir: Divine Judgement, Pensive Bash, Can Not Be Stunned 3*Katrina: 3*Musketeer Terinn: Flaming Grenade, Stunning Snipe, Can Not Be Stunned 4*Elf mage Selorass: Freezing Storm, Dazzling Light, Can Not Be Stunned 5*Assassin Agarine: Rending, Can Not Be Stunned *Bleed 5*Nameless Swordman: Shield Smash, Winterfall Dance, Can Not Be Stunned 5*Cleric Ywineth: 5*Berserker Lagma: All In, Scarlet Dance, Can Not Be Stunned ✶Annidya: Stick Bomb, Smoke Bomb*Stun and Bleed ''Rewards: Gold , '' '''Shever's Tomb (all Team must have 315Dex)' Monsters: Explosive Golem: Screaming Wraith: Soul Splitter®, Can Not Be Stunned -> High (AR) Low ®esist Toxic Lizard: Agile Golem: Mighty Golem: Lion, combat(Golems), combat(Golems), Investigate:Dex 425, Disable, combat(Golems), combat(Golems), open the chest(Possible Unique Gear)-> '''Exit the Dungeon and start over with Tiger, Gently, Dismantle, Leap Rift (all team 315dex), Boar/(Lizard), Leopard(Golems), Elephant(Wraith), Rhino's, Check Trigger, Dismantle Trigger (465dex, 400speed), Enter Black Marble, Fight boss. '''Boss: Merciless Shever: Slicing, Chain Strike, Poisonous Strike*Plague + x2 Sellsword: Shield Bash, Taunt, Counter Roar DROP: Oppresssor Fury Axe, Mithril Dagger, Golden Breast Plate, Ruthless Spike Mighty Fragment, Various Purple & Yellow Runes, Elements Tower Wind:'' ' 'Dragon Signet Flame x1-3, Wind X1-3, Frost x1-3, Demon x '''Earth: '''Dragon Signet Flame x1-3, Wind x1-3, Frost x1-3, Demon x '''Water': Dragon Signet Flame x1-3, Wind x1-3 , Frost x1-3, Demon x Fire: ' '''Dragon Signet Flame x1-3, Wind x1-3, Frost x1-3, Demon x Giants 1-4, 6-9, 11-14 5- Guardian Fire Dragon: Fire Breath®, Immune to all Debuffs. 10- Guardian Wind Dragon: Corrosive Breath®, Immune to all Debuffs. 15- Guardian Ice Dragon: Froist Breath®, Immune to all Debuffs. *DoT Plague 16- Tower Demon: Vitality Drain®, Random Slash(AR), Can Not Be Stunned. ''Rewards: Fire Element Wand, ''Element Ring, Curse Ring, Protective Ring, Demon Spike Wand '''Eternal Maze' Monsters: Boss: Zone Connection: By Goodurden of Everquest